


Slip Away

by GintokisGirl95



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Tags Are Hard, Tags Are the Work of the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintokisGirl95/pseuds/GintokisGirl95
Summary: Jaehaerys and Arya slip away from their friends and family to spend a little time together on New Year's Eve.





	

Jaehaerys looked around and found that the room was packed. 

Everyone was at their home, everyone and their partners. Ned and Catelyn, Robb and Margaery, Rickon and Shireen, Bran and Jojen, Daenerys and Daario…even Sansa showed up with Sandor Clegane, the gruff man who was surprisingly tender with her. She told them that she was the happiest she'd ever been, and it showed, truly. She glowed next to him, always smiling and holding his arm. On occasion, he'd shoot her a smile, too, though they were always ones that disappeared quickly, and he hardly ventured far from her. Many other friends came along, too, like Sam, Gilly, Edd, Grenn, Pyp, the mysterious Jaqen H'ghar, Hot Pie (Jaehaerys still doesn't understand why he calls himself that), and Gendry. Their children were even home, too, Brandon and Lyanna, looking so much like their parents, except their eyes were a very pale grey like ice. Brandon had a Yuengling in his hand while his twin was sitting next to him, playing on the electric guitar he bought for her.

"I had to restring the guitar since you're a lefty. You should be proud of me for all the things I do for you," he heard Brandon say, and Lyanna set the guitar aside, leaning it against the couch, to hop up and kiss his cheeks. "Happy late Christmas. I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you then."

"Thanks, stupid," Lyanna snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, tightly. _She sounds just like Arya,_ Jaehaerys thought, and it brought a smile to his face. "This is the _best present ever_."

Brandon's grin was warm, but there was someone beside Jaehaerys, pulling him away from the tender moment.

It was Arya. His eyes wandered. He saw that what she wore was a sleek black dress with a plunging v-neckline, and the length of it stopped at her knees. He loved the way that it showed off her legs. And gods, she looked fantastic, but she had an urgent look on her face. 

"What is it? What do you need?" Jaehaerys whispered, bending to speak in her ear. She took his hand and led him out and away from the noisy room, leading him upstairs. He didn’t need her to tell him after all; going by this alone, he knew. For that, he was thankful; he needed her just as much as she needed him, it seemed. 

"We have to hurry," Arya urged, pushing herself into his arms. "They'll be looking for us soon."

"No, we'll be alright. There's enough going on for them not to realise we've left for…maybe an hour or so," he reassured her. "We're okay."

All Jaehaerys saw was her feigned innocence when he peered down at her, watching the way she bit her lip. He bent to kiss her, brushing his lips against hers softly, capturing them quickly. He leant forward, wrapping his arm around her waist, right hand caressing her cheek. He ran his tongue across her lip, begging for entrance, which she willfully granted, moaning as he took what was his, tasting the mixture of alcohol and cigarettes on her breath.

They pulled away, breaths heavy while the chatter continued downstairs. 

"Was that what you needed?" He questioned, his voice low, deep, and raspy, his stormy eyes staring into her heavy-lidded grey hues. 

"Yes," Arya breathed. "But I need more." She reached up to grab fistfuls of his hair to pull him back down to her again for another kiss. The second kiss grew to have such a fiery passion that left her gasping, her eyes pleading, her hands heading to his waist to unbuckle his belt, unzipping the fly to expose his boxers. He unzipped the back of her dress, watching her shimmy out of it and slip her feet from her flats, showing him her bare body.

Her hair was long enough to cover her rosy teats, and the curly hair at the juncture of her thighs was as dark as the hair on her head, and her arms and legs were well-muscled. Her slender hands pushed back her hair, exposing her breasts fully to him, the nipples fully erect and hard. He admired the gentle swell of her hips, the fullness of her breasts, and the way she bit her lip, and seeing her like that only made him all the more aroused.

He pulled off his shirt and then his boxers, stepping away from them to show her his naked frame, her eyes leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Their lips met once more and he walked her backwards to their bed, their passion urgent. Her hands ran down from his torso down to his cock; Arya's fingers were a little cool and he found it a pleasant contradiction to his heat. Jaehaerys fought his moan. "Fuck, Arya," he growled, pushing her hands away and pinning her arms down above her. 

His erection was painful, unbearable, so incredibly hard. How does she manage to make him this way every time? His hands slid down as she lay on their bed, her fingers gripping their crimson blanket. She stared up at him with those dark grey eyes, her teeth holding the skin of her bottom lip, and he realised that he wanted her even more.

"Arya," he whispered her name as he would a prayer to his gods, kissing and sucking her neck, moving lower gradually and releasing his hold on her arms. He was torturing them both, he knew, as he heard Arya's whimpers and felt her squirm underneath him. She cried while he teased her nipples, rolling his tongue around and gently sucking on them, and he continued his progress lower. 

"Jaehaerys," her voice was so soft, as his had been. "It feels so good..."

"Yes, you do, and I love it when you're like this," the breath of his words heated her slim stomach. "I love how you react to me. I love the way you smell, the way you sound, the way you look…gods, Arya, I love everything about you." He could almost imagine her biting her bottom lip again. Jaehaerys rolled his tongue around her navel and trekked lower still. 

A moan tore from her throat as he reached her core, his fingers exploring to feel around her slick wetness, her thick arousal covering his fingers. He plunged in, sighing at her tightness, thrusting gently, appreciating how wet she was _already_. For him, only him. He said her name again, continuously fingerfucking her, not getting enough of her whimpers. 

She pleaded, saying his name over and over again and it was like music to his ears.

He glanced at the little black dress on the floor, laying in its own cloth puddle, and turned back to her. "I wanted to get you out of that dress ever since I saw you in it," he confessed, pressing his lips to her mound. "Do you even realise how you make me feel?" Another kiss. "I love you, Arya Stark, I love you." 

He almost heard her say the words back, but she had barely been able to speak. Instead, Arya gasped, widening her legs, her movements conveying her urge for him to thrust harder, faster. But Jaehaerys couldn't, he wouldn't; not yet. He widened her legs and continued licking, flicking, kissing, leaving her breathless at every turn. 

"Jaehaerys," she groaned; when he glanced up at her, her eyes were squeezed shut and either hand grasped at the edges of his pillow under her head. "Jae…hae…oh…"

Jaehaerys pulled away from her, holding his fingers to his mouth, licking her arousal clean from his digits. Arya sighed, struggling to maintain control of her breath. She watched him intently, her eyes never leaving his while he tantalisingly sucked the tip of his fingers, and his smile was almost sinister. Jaehaerys pushed her legs apart again, placing himself between the empty space, watching the way her dark hair splayed around her, the way her lips were parted, the way she moaned his name... He brushed the tip of his cock against her entrance, smiling all the while. 

"Gods damn it," she whined as she threw her head back, moaning as loudly as possible. "Must you tease me every time?" 

"Of course," he laughed. Within a second's notice, he was buried in her tight heat, and he wanted nothing more than to hear her cry out for him. Her fingernails raked the skin of his back, making him groan in pleasure. _Deeper_ , he thought, _deeper_. He listened to himself, his strokes driving into her each time, and she sighed, her fingernails grazing his skin again harshly, prompting him to go faster, rougher. Arya's legs clenched tighter around his waist, grinding on him, and he groaned, grabbing her hips and pumping harder.

The tight coil of his release build within him, and he knew that she, too, was close. The way her body tensed around him…

"Ah fuck…oh, gods…" He held her in place to kiss her full lips passionately while he stilled, spending his seed deep inside her, and at the same time, she reached her climax, her walls tightening around him, groaning as she had done so. They found themselves staring at each other again, their heavy breaths warming their lips, the sound of their pants filling the air. He slowly pulled out of her, much to her dismay.

They laid in bed, Arya shifting so her head rested on his chest. His arm curled around her instinctively, possessively, thinking of how the night was going, how great it felt to be with her. 

_"THREE...TWO...ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOO!"_ The shouts from downstairs were loud and clear, and they could hear the booms of the fireworks their neighbours lit outside, and he felt Arya giggle, prompting him to do the same. 

"Happy New Year, Arya," he muttered, smiling. 

"Happy New Year, Jaehaerys," she chimed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now and always," Jaehaerys's smile widened. Hearing the fireworks still going off made him sigh. There was nothing more that he wanted than to stay in bed with her for the rest of the night, but… "We should go get dressed. There's still time to watch the fireworks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year's!


End file.
